


Doctor Doctor...

by Drift



Series: Organized Chaos Verse [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Medical Kink, Not Beta Read, Sexual Roleplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 2 - Medical PlayKnock Out and Bumblebee do some check ups... Ratchet would not approve.





	Doctor Doctor...

**Author's Note:**

> This one is part of the Organized Chaos AU and placed after the main story. But it can be read as stand alone one-shot as well.

Knock Out had insisted that he wasn't the type to do erotic roleplays. He simply couldn't keep a straight face. 

Bumblebee on the other hand liked to play pretend sometimes. 

So they tried multiple scenarios, seeing if the medic might get into it after some time. It mostly failed. Resulting in both mechs laughing at the outcome and simply 'face each other one way or another, without any play involved.

Today things started out differently. They were at Bumblebee's place and the scout had asked Knock Out to check his knee joint, since it 'acted up' as he described it. So they seated themselves on the oversized bed. 

Bumblebee rested on his back, relaxed with offlined optics, his leg in Knock Out's lap, while the medic checked what was wrong with it, poking and prodding.

"Here we go" The red mech finally announced, pulling something out of the joint. "Looks like a piece of scrap metal. The roads are still full of those, especially when the north winds blow"

The scout hummed in agreement. Moving his leg a little. "Feels great _doctor_. But then, you never fail to make me feel anything but good..." The black and yellows teased with a coy smirk on his face.

Knock Out swatted the other's leg playfully as an idea formed in his processor. Moving between Bumblebee's legs, pushing them apart with ease, he patted the scout's cover.

"While we're already at it, why don't we make sure everything here is in perfect working order as well?"

The cover was gone before he was even finished with his sentence, Bumblebee catching on fast. "Please _doctor_, I wouldn’t trust anyone but you to do this" 

Knock Out had to hide a grin. Nope not his thing. But he had started it and he would stick with it for once without breaking the play. He hoped.

He 'inspected' Bumblebee's spike first. Running his digits carefully over every millimeter of it, rubbing here and there, applying pressure where he knew it would feel good, even dipping his claw carefully into the little transfluid channel, what earned him a surprised gasp from his lover. 

"Seems to be all right. But for a pretty thing like you a little plain... I'd love to place a few colorful highlights and some more biolights on it... But we'll make an appointment for _that_ another time. Now your valve..."

Moving his clawed digits from the now erected spike to the already wet valve, he slowly massaged the swollen outer lips, slapping Bumblebee's inner thigh as the scout bucked into the touch. "Hold still and keep those spread"

The medic ordered, waiting for the scout to keep his folds apart with his own, blunt digits. Knock Out's sharper one’s moved on, circling and massaging the twitching node, drawing moans and mewls from Bumblebee, causing even more lubricant to gush out of the valve's opening, running down his plating, pooling underneath him, slowly creating a growing wet patch. 

"Healthy lubricant production" The medic commented while spreading the valve’s opening with two digits, watching as more of the thick fluid escaped the now gaping opening. 

Knock Out couldn't stop himself from leaning in and licking some of it, tracing the valve's rim with his tongue. "Taste is as it should be as well..." 

"Doctor _please_. I- I think you should check my inner lining..." Bumblebee breathed with a shaky voice.

Humming in agreement the red racer pushed two digits in with ease, feeling his mate up from the inside, making sure to rub wherever he knew that a sensor cluster lay beneath the mesh surface.

"As far as I can reach, everything seems fine and well... though I'll need some other equipment to reach deeper... "

His own cover transformed away, revealing his proudly erected spike, pre-fluid already coating the tip. He shifted, sitting up straight, while pulling Bumblebee's crotch into his lap, sinking into the scout without further ado. 

Both mechs moaned at that and Knock Out needed a second to collect himself. Then he put a servo down the scout's abdomen, pushing lightly before moving his spike inside him. 

"Primus!" Theoretically the medic knew, that if he pushed at the right angle, he would be able to feel the others insides but actually feeling himself like that was something else.

And the way Bumblebee grabbed the bedding, arching his back, the feeling was new for his partner as well. 

From that point on he could hold back anymore, hypnotized by what he could feel with his servo and the way the other groaned and called his name, begging for more, he couldn't care less about the little play, simply thrusting harshly into the dark mech. 

As overload hit the scout his valve contracted around Knock Out’s spike, a quite unique feeling from the outside. He followed suite a moment later, emptying his transfluid reservoirs deep into Bumblebee's valve.

Maybe role-playing wasn't something he could do while interfacing but today it at least had shown him a few interesting things he did want to repeat another time.


End file.
